elegantefandomcom-20200216-history
Erol 2008
So you want to know what Erol did in 2008? Here goes... Legend: *✘'L '- Language *✘'V - '''Violence *✘'S '- Sex *✘'TORT''' - Torture September: Incoming *09.28 //'' "I want my gun, my knife, and my BOOTS returned immediately.'' " *09.29 // "Erol, you should be dead. That ship exploded, there's no way you should have survived." *09.29 // Jak // Deck 5 ** "Huh. So you really don't look like a metal monkey anymore." October: The Rape of Lucy Sanne *1st // "Like you alright, so I'm gonna say it nice. Back. Off. The girl." --Even *4th // ✘'L' //'' "Motherfucking fairyboat."'' --Even *4th // "Is that supposed to be a threat?" --Lucian Sanne *5th // Lucian Sanne, Nihiro // Deck 6 // ✘'V' *7th // Razer (v1), Herz (v1) // Deck 4 **Erol finds Razer after Even cut off his ears. (This entry has been locked.) * 8th // Blind/Deaf Event * 8th // River // Deck 6 // ✘'V' **''River was a natural fighter; the Academy strengthened her muscles and drilled her until she was a creature of extraordinary grace...'' * 12th // Glaukir // Deck 11 **''"Why didn't you say you were injured? Don't move, I'll come to you."'' * 12th // Jak, Torn // Deck 5 // ✘'V' **''Now that the opponents had met face to face and very preoccupied with one another, he'd snuck out with every intention of playing dirty. It was only a matter of finding an opening.'' * 13th // Glaukir // Deck 1 ** Glaukir wasn't stupid. He's been talking to other people and he knows Erol's reputation. The point is that he doesn't particularly care. * 17th // Glaukir's Deal **''"I have a proposal for you, Commander."'' *19th // The Lucy Incident // ✘'V+S'(non-con) **''He squirms rather violently, though he knows his efforts will be futile; his heart is thundering in his chest by this point. Nini wouldn't be able to come to his rescue now.'' *19th // "We're going to have to renegotiate, Commander." --''Glaukir *19th // Nihiro // ✘'V''' **''In seconds, he ran up to Erol, driving his metal arm through him...'' *19th // Redd, Gambler // ✘'TORT' **''"What goes tick-tick-tick citrus?"'' *20th // "Fuck, that's some goddamn style." --Even *20th // "I will keep trying. I'll do whatever it takes to convince you." --Christine *21st //'' "Why is everyone so convinced Erol is beyond help? Am I the only person on this ship with faith in others? What if he really does want to change?"'' --Christine *22nd // Glaukir // Deck 4 **''"I'd like to volunteer to take the place of your next victim. You can torture me however you'd like for a few hours, as long as you don't hurt anyone else." *22nd // Glaukir // ✘'TORT''' *23rd // Vicious, easy to annoy, ready to cut the head off a baby lamb with a broken leg. --Cadence *23rd // "Confession is when you confess your sins to a priest and are absolved of them in the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit. A priest would help you learn repentance, Erol." --Christine *23rd // Christine, Subaru, Shiro, Yonekuni // Deck 9 **''If he got Erol to leave, it would be worth Christine being a little angry with him. Where did that midget get off acting like he could take them so easily, anyhow? Yonekuni had seen the kid he raped, it wasn't as if he would have been difficult to overpower. He was just being arrogant.'' *25th // "I know you have it in you to be a good person if you truly wish to be, and if you have the right help. I mean it, Erol, if I can do anything to help you, I will." --Christine *29th // Pyramid Head Event **Now she was dead, all of that swept away in one blow. All his careful work and everything he'd looked forward to. *29th // ✘'V/Death' **''Pyramid Head wrenched the Great Knife and it sheared through metal railings in a terrible arc towards Erol's side.'' November: Go Go Glaukir Rangers Theme song's stuck in your head now lol * 1st // Yonekuni, Shiro // Kuma-Ko // ✘'V' **''"Fuck you. You ruined my pants, you're not getting your ugly mask back."'' --Yonekuni * 4th // Batou // ✘'V' * 5th // Daxter // Deck 12 // ✘'L '(content) * 6th // "Did you have to do that? He's loud enough normally." --Hajime *6th // "When did it get so cold in here?" --Yonekuni * 7th // Batou, Capris, Jak, Daxter, Remy: the Glaukir Rangers // Deck 8 // ✘'V' **He couldn’t beat Batou, not without firearms. ... But instead of a blow, instead of being picked up and tossed, instead of having something wrenched and broken – Batou simply holds him, fingers pressing beneath his jawline and closing his windpipe with the strength of a steel I-beam. That was when Erol realized they meant to take him alive. That was when he REALLY started fighting. * 8th // Batou // Deck 11 **''"The Captain hasn't bothered to restrain you, so I thought I'd do it on his behalf."'' * 13th // Batou // Camp Carnival *13th // Batou // Deck 11 **''"You're a strong man, but one who is over-specialized. On my world there are creatures called koalas. They can eat plant matter that would kill any other creature--but they died out many years ago. Once the poisonous plant they consumed disappeared, so did they. Once your conditions aren't perfect..."'' * 19th // Jak, Daxter, Remy, Batou, Capris // Deck 11 **''Rationalizing this forced captivity, justifying the need to keep Erol locked up and away from others; it was eating Jak alive. No matter how many times he reminded himself that it was for the greater good, there was something intrinsically disturbing about utilizing Erol's own methodology to keep the ex-Commander from harming others.'' --Jak * 28th // Cadence, Christine, Subaru // Deck 11 **''(This entry has been locked)'' December: Masquerade * 3rd // Batou, Christine // Deck 5 ** She throws the bowl of soup right at Batou's face. * Red Box Plot // Player info // Plot resolution ** 8th // Christine, Torn *** "Y'can't predict Ginger. And damned if I care if you trust me. He's been nice t'crocapups like you before. It always ends the same." ** 8th // Christine // Deck 5 *** Erol's tired, suddenly, of half-truths, only being accepted for part of himself. She wants to know? Fine. She can have it all. ** 8th // Christine // Deck 5 *** He felt drained. Was this confession? Wasn't as if he'd never said any of this before, just not all at once. And he was pretty certain you had to repent for this to qualify as her Christian confession, but he wasn't sorry in the least. Not for a damn thing. **13th // Christine // Deck 5 ***''Even in fever hallucinations, Erol was always looking out for his own assets. It would take far more than a single confession to break through years of being a latchkey kid, never mind Erol's underlying sociopath nature, hardwired into his skull... He would never see such things as comforting on his own behalf, merely as leverage, something he could gain from.'' *15th // Akagi // Deck 1 ** His fingers tap in anticipation. Either he'd get a nice session with a rather exotic-looking young round-ear, or a nice rush from jumping off the boat. Either way he won, as far as he was concerned. *15th // Akagi // Deck 11 // ✘'S' (underage) ** "You're not very gentle, Erol-san." * 18th // Vin // Deck 1 // ✘'V' ** If he didn't catch Vin on the first sprint - preferable - he'd just set a distance-eating lope and wait for the idiot's asthma to catch up. '' *22nd // Mouse, Glitch!Bob // Deck 1 // ✘'V''' (mild) ** Shorter than she expected, which makes it kind of funny; she probably had a classic case of short-sprite syndrome on her hands with this one. It explained why he was so eager to damage things, and that tone. * Masquerade ** 20th // Jak // Deck 13 *** "Damas," he repeated flatly. "Your father. Is Damas." ** 20th // Christine // Deck 13 *** Of course, she had hopes she would be able to keep Erol to herself for the night, but that had been unrealistic. Besides, that unspoken promise makes up for it. Erol must care about her at least a little, mustn't he? Despite what everyone says? ** 20th // Mnemosyne // Deck 13 ***''"That would make you, mmm, Sailor Fluffy Star-River Protectorkins. Yes? Oh, I'm terrible with names."'' ** 20th // Even // Deck 13 *** "Hm," he murmured, thinking and working something out aloud. "You're bored. I'm bored. We're both at risk of getting.... rusty." ** 20th // Christine // Deck 13 ***''"Sixteen -? You seemed older... Well I think that's plenty old enough for just about anything," Erol murmured, stepping close.'' *23rd // Belle // Deck 13 // ✘'V' ** Erol smirks and chuckles, bounces on his feet a few times. She's good. Now let's see if she's vicious. *23rd // Belle // ✘'S' ** "My body just doesn't stop, commander... Think about that for just a minute." * 26th // Christine // Deck 5 // ✘'S' ** She's wearing nothing but a pair of lacy black panties. * 29th // Christine // ** How awful, how dastardly, to do something like that. And this Dexter might try to do the same sort of thing with Erol... Links Erol (main article) Category:Characters